Cosas Cambian Algunas no tantas
by yukiko 115
Summary: aqui el tercer cap... es que el pc no me lo resive ni la cuenta pero igual! espero que les guste chua!...S X S / T X E


*Esta historia me pertenece los personajes no…T-T

*Lo lamento pero el PC estaba malo… no se si sigue a si pero entiéndanme… plis

*Aquí la continuación ^^

_-Cursiva: pensamientos_

******: Cambio de lugar o escena

-diálogos

_-¡claro!-dije yo sonriendo salimos los dos juntos del laboratorio pero cuando veo de reojo a eriol y tomoyo veo q no se hablan de echo eriol tiene la mirada baja y tomoyo igual - "¿que les abra pasado a esos dos?"_

**CAP 3:**

_En la cafetería del Cole…_

-entonces tu ases esta parte y yo ago esta… te llevas las mayorías de las imágenes li-_dije o un tanto nerviosa y como no estarlo! En el lugar donde estaba más de una mirada, que de seguro si estas mataran ya estaría muerta a más de 1.000 mts bajo tierra, nos veían mucho… y yo soy muy tímida … en serio no se como puede syaoran estar tan así tranquilito, yo no podría._

-No te preocupes kinomoto, enserio no hay problema- y me sonrío…_Kia! Esa sonrisa era para mí! Estoy que sufro un derrame!...mejor se la devuelvo la sonrisa hocino pensara que soy rara…_

-claro… bueno ya que todo esto esta listo ¿te parece si te lo envío por correo electrónico?-

-Claro eso seria lo mejor…

-Bueno entonces nos vemos después ¡adiós!-_dije por que en serio si seguía ahí seria mi tumba_

-¡ESPERA!-_me grito por que ya llevaba mucho de distancia_- he… ¿te parece si nos llamamos por nuestros nombres de pila?-_me dijo un tanto sonrojado_…

_Ósea quien en su sano juicio podría rechazar que Syaoran Li EL MISMISIMO! Te pidiera que lo llamaras por su nombre de pila ¡YO NO!... ¿Y ustedes chicas?... lo dudo también…_

-claro no hay problema…entonces hasta mas tarde syaoran!- _y me aleje corriendo… después pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que el pobre de syaoran ya era victima de sus admiradoras que lo tenían rodeado en forma de circulo…pobre en serio… me pregunto… ¿Cómo le ara para poder aguantar la respiración tanto tiempo?...bueno iba a ir a la sala cuando me encuentro con tomoyo recargada en la corteza del árbol del patio y sola… ¿que le pasara? ¿Y por que eriol no esta con ella?... me acerco sin que me escuche y oigo… ¿UN SOLLOSO!-_¿Tommy que te pasa?

-SAKURA!- _y se da vuelta si estaba llorando_…-no pasa nada… en serio

-tomoyo ami no me engañas además las lagrimas no t vienen- _redije sacándole una lagrima que se le escurría por sus ojos…-_es por eriol… ¿verdad?

-pues…si…nosotros…hemos dado un tiempo…y…-_y no puede continuar ya que a ahora llora en mi pecho… mi primita…_

-tomoyo… desahógate siempre me tendrás a mi prima…

-Sakura…-_y me mira a los ojos_- …gracias primita…- _y llora en mi pecho de nuevo_

_Juro que eriol me las pagara! Como se le ocurre Acer llorar a tomoyo! .Según me dijo Tommy eriol la esta gorreando o engañando con otra chica…Pero yo voy a tener que hablar con el!_

_He… si no lo he dicho…jijji…estoy justo afuera de su casa es que como ase 30 min. Salimos del Cole y además que en todo el día estuve con tomoyo y eriol ni siquiera se aparecía… Bueno además que nos toca en ramos diferentes… PERO IGUAL NO!_

_Y respecto a syaoran… nos intercambiamos números del celular! Ósea ahora lo puedo llamar cuando quiera pero no todo el rato obvio no?_

_-_ERIOL!- _llamo desde afuera de su casa_

-ya van!- _se escucha la voz de eriol desde adentro muy baja_…- Sakura… hola…

-nadita de ola eriol dime por que tomoyo estuvo llorando- _es que si le digo q se no me dirá su versión… lo conozco desde el kinder por eso_

-tomoyo y yo nos dimos un tiempo eso es todo- _justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta lo detengo_

-eriol!-_después lo veo fijamente_- estuviste llorando?- _es que igual con sus lentes y todo se tota el camino de las lagrimas... lo se por muchas películas de drama… de algo que sirva, no?_

-pasa te contare el porque- _y me hizo pasar ya en la sala tomo aire y empezó a narrarme su historia-_ ay un rumor en el colegio de que le estoy siendo infiel a tomoyo con una chica llamada chijaru… y yo ni la conozco Sakura!

-dijiste chijaru?- _dije yo pálida es que no podía ser ella_

-si… tu la conoces?

-me temo que si… pero ella no es así… de echo esta saliendo con yamasaki mi compañero de curso… ella no es…

-si no es por que tomoyo no me cree? Además mencionaste a yamasaki verdad?

-… si es ella la novia de tu compañero de futbol…eso tiene una lógica… es que como te han visto algunas veces con ella de lo mas seguro que es así te relacionen…

-si cacho…pero como are para que tomoyo pueda entender que yo la amo a ella…

-Mm... -y allí de me ilumino la mente tenia la mega ultra mejor idea!- yo se como pero necesitare tu ayuda para el festival

-el festival par…? O no Sakura el festival es una semana y ya se la idea tuya y no gracias pero no

-quieres a Tommy con tigo si o no?- pregunte ya un poco alterada, es que a veces este puede llegar hacer tan terco!

-si pero….

-nada de peros señor!... tendremos que ensayar este sábado y domingo … yo vengo a tu casa OK?

-ya si…pero y el trabajo que nos dio el Prof.?

-lo terminas el viernes o cualquier día de la semana pero lo envías vía Internet para tomoyo y lo asen así lo que menos quiero es q se vean para que esto resulte… TE COMPROMETES?

-SI! TODO SEA POR EL AMOR DE TOMOYO!

-esta decidido la operaron **"llegando a tu corazón"** se pone en marcha desde ahora

-ya tan luego sabias el nombre?

-es que soy brillante je jeje –_y me reí nerviosamente… eriol puede llegar a ser tan intuitivo como tomoyo… a veces es peor…_

Y que les pareció?

Ojala esta ves salga bien y les guste y gracias por sus comentarios espero muchos mas y cualquier cosa me avisan!

Y estuve alejada por:

1.- el PC malo

2.- Tenia N de pruebas!

3.- tengo que actuar de un personaje de "Martín Rivas"… no diré nombres… pero es una de los principales…

Beno eso cualquier cosa me dicen Xau y feliz 18 de septiembre! Que la pasen genial y VIVA CHILE Y FUERZA MINEROS!


End file.
